


(I) Can't Get To You

by a_written_dream



Series: You & I to the End of the Line [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Metaphors, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, Symbolism, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dream - Freeform, stucky drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_written_dream/pseuds/a_written_dream
Summary: I check my six and you aren't there.





	

I check my six and you aren’t there. We’re on a moving train and I know you’re hanging out of it. But instead of rushing to you I stay and fight, because I know you’re strong enough to hold on. I don’t stop fighting, even if it’s gnawing at me to let you hang there. You’re strong enough to hold on though, a lot stronger than you were last time. So I fight on, because the fight can’t be that long, it can’t possibly last forever – I’ll get to you before it’s too late. I won’t let you fall, not again.

The fight stretches on and on and on. Every time I glance over at you you’re staying strong and you’re holding on. So I fight on.

And then I turn around, glancing back just like I have so many times, and your grip is slipping.

I can’t stop fighting. I try to get to you, I try to fight my way to you, but it takes too long. I know it’s too late, but I won’t give up. I’ll never give up. Your grip slips and you’re falling. You’re falling and I can’t catch you. I’m too late.

You were so strong, but you weren’t as strong as I thought you were. I assumed and I let you down. I didn’t notice the way your grip slipped and the way your arms shook. I didn’t notice the quiet, pleading look on your face and the way your shoulders screamed pain. I didn’t look close enough and I didn’t notice and I let you down and it’s too late. I’m always too late.

I want to jump after you, but I can’t. The suit, the damn _suit_ holds me in place and whoever, whatever, it is I’m fighting pushes me away from you. I can’t fight them anymore. I try to get to you, I try to get to the opening so I can jump after you. But they’re too strong and the suit keeps me rooted to the spot and I can’t get to you. I’m not strong enough to get to you.

Then suddenly I’m growing; I’m getting stronger. I fight them off, but I still can’t get to you. The suit is suffocating me and I can’t breathe. But I’m not dying and I can’t get to you. I try and I try and I try, but the suit holds me back and there’s nothing I can do to get to you.

I didn’t notice and you’re gone and I let you down and I can’t live, but I can’t get to you.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically Steve telling Bucky a nightmare of his, which symbolises some of his fears. Kudos to you if you see what the things symbolise :))
> 
> – – –
> 
> Constructive critisism is _always_ welcome!


End file.
